I just don't know
by Jack Mohels
Summary: Wow just wow... I need a bunch of work on a site to work as a beta, so here is the Carpy fanfiction of imature insainty- de arimasu! *shot dead*


Chapter one

Timee woke up, stretched, and went outside. She watered the crops, let the animals out, and went shopping. She was out for quite a long time. Occasionally she felt like she forgot something, but she put it to trivial things like forgetting to let out the cows. It was only when she went back home did she realize, with horrible shock, what was wrong. He- Gill was gone.  
>Maybe I should explain. Timee is a rancher in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. At least, now she is. She used to be a normal human, until that massive glitch opened a portal between that world and ours. After a long, hard, and seemingly pointless journey Timee decided to stay in Harvest Moon forever. Or so she thought.<br>Timee was, to say the least, upset by Gill's disappearance. Ok, it was more like watching an atomic bomb go off. She at once was off to the mayor's house to tell him about the tragedy. After many pauses to "catch his breath", Hamilton told Timee- absolutely nothing. However, while Hamilton was being driven around in a tractor by Gray, this conversation occurred between Timee and Elli. "Timee, I know what is happening to Gill right now!" said Elli "what?" said Timee, her voice saturated with hope, hope that it was something good.."At least, I think..." "What is it!" Timee demanded. "Um..."Elli seemed reluctant to answer. "SPIT IT OUT!" Timee shouted . "!" Elli whimpered. "Did you say Gill was captured by evil darkness spirits!" Timee screamed. "yes" Elli squeaked, cowering in fear. "Well, there's only one thing to do" said Timee. "W–what" Elli was scared to her wits end of what Timee might say. "I'm going to see my mentally unstable brother"

Chapter two

OK, explanation time again. She called her brother, Shimu ,mentally unstable because all he does all day, every day is sit in a laboratory ranting about alien frogs. Or so they thought. But we'll learn about that later.  
>When Timee burst in Shimu instantly began his "frog talk", but when Timee said it was her he stopped.. He ran to the door but halted when he saw Timee "You look awful!" he exclaimed.<br>She did. She was covered with dirt and grime. Her clothes were unwashed and threadbare. Her hair was tangled and ragged. On top of all that, she smelled like a Dumpster. She seemed as she was- a person who came from one hemisphere to the other with no money.  
>"What happened?" Shimu asked. "Believe me, you don't want to know." Timee groaned. "OK, down to business." Shimu said, " let me guess, Gill was captured by evil darkness spirits and you need me to rescue him."Timee blinked and said, "um, yeah, how did you know that?"<br>"Not important."  
>"I think it is."<br>Shimu sighed and said " OK, I got a call from Elli now come with me" " O...K.." Timee said hesitantly as Shimu lead her down to the basement

Chapter three

Shimu lead Timee down many shadowy staircases. "I saw an elevator back there can't we take that?" Timee complained. "No" Shimu said firmly "well why not?" "this is why." Just as Shimu said that, the staircase they were on split in half and they tumbled into the dark.  
>Fortunately , they fell on a large cushion. As Timee surveyed the surroundings she was amazed at one thing- siting around a table were 8...things that looked like large frogs. But they had apposable thumbs. And hats. And weapons. And they were speaking. In English. Shimu walk up to one. "Hey fliblejupnnup" instantly he spun around. He had an emerald green coloring with a sky-blue hat. He also had a sapphire emblazoned on his stomach and hat. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" " Yeash." Shimu said. "OK, hi flible." Thanks."<br>As this was happening another one walked down to where Timee was laying, confused. She was an aquamarine frog with a purple hat. Like flible she had a symbol on her stomach and hat, but unlike him, her's was a gibbous moon.

"Hi, I'm Kiki Jotohei. That is flible Socho." she pointed at the one arguing with Shimu. "This, is 'LOL it's Harry Potter Frog" Gunso!, She said while gesturing to a frog with light red coloring and a brown hat, who's symbol was a dollar sign. "And, YES, that is his name, and you DO have to say it with that excitement or he wont even bother to acknowledging you".

"That is my leader Leo Jotohei." Leo was black with a dark blue hat. His symbol was a crescent moon "Does that mean he's like, your brother?""NO I HATE HIM!"  
>Kiki's normally sunny personality changed to something more like a hurricane. " but your last names are both Jotohei..." Timee said. "No Jotohei is our rank. It means Private First Class." " And..." Kiki sighed and explained. "Socho is Sargent Major, Gunso is Sargent" "Wait, you're all in the military?" "Yes now shut up I have to finish the introduction." "OK."Timee said numbly." "And this is our 3rd youngest recruit Ruzu Shinpei." She pointed to a little frog that still had a tadpole tail. Ruzu was pure white with a black hat. Her symbol was a bomb. Timee ran up to Ruzu, picked her up, and started hugging her. "She's so cute!" "I wouldn't do that." Kiki warned. "Why not?" asked Timee. "That's why" said Kiki, pointing at Ruzu who was morphing strangely. She was glowing and melting. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Ruzu stood. Only, it wasn't Ruzu. She was now all black with a white, battered hat. Her symbol had become a mushroom cloud. The tail was gone. On her hands, there were now gleaming claws. Kiki said, in a rushed tone, "you've awaken her inner demon, zuRu Taii!"<br>"What?"  
>"Just sidestep!"<br>Timee did as she was told. zuRu screamed "zuRu Destroyer!"and a huge ball of dark energy destroyed the ground where Timee was standing just seconds before. Right afterwards, zuRu turned back into Ruzu. "what was that about?" Timee demanded "I..don't..like..to..be..touched." Ruzu said weakly. But as Kiki was about to help Ruzu to a bed to rest Ruzu's head snapped around. "I said I don't like to be touched- Ruzu Blast!" she exclaimed and blasted Kiki to the wall with a beam of white energy.  
>After that painful ordeal they went to meat an other frog- Keronion, as Timee had learned to call them. This one was an orange one with a violet hat and butterfly symbol. She was like Ruzu because of the the still-present tail. "HI!" this one said "I'm Mimi Nitohai." she said with a grin. Timee cowered away. "Relax." Kiki said, then looking at Mimi. " Is it ok if she hugs you?"<br>"Yes!YES!YES!" Mimi said, jumping up and clapping.  
>"You look like a 3 year old tadpole."<br>" Who said that?"  
>It was Leo.<br>"Why are you such a huge JERK!" Kiki shouted. Leo totally ignored her,and walked away.  
>"What a jerk." Timee scoffed, picking up Mimi and squeezing her.<p>

Chapter 4

At this point, you probably have some questions, such as "did Timee forget Gill?" and "why is Leo such a jerk?". All will be answered in the following chapters

Chapter 5

Suddenly Timee dropped her cup. She suddenly remembered what she came here for. "We have to save Gill!" "You just noticed that?" It was Leo,being a jerk, as always. Timee ignored him and ran to Shimu. "We have to go save Gill" Timee shouted "I was waiting for you to say that. Grab Kiki and go!" Shimu said. As they left, nobody noticed that Leo was was following silently to the outside.

Chapter 6

Lilu was furious that her dad had left her alone in the base. " I mean it's not like I'm anyone important. Just a ****ing prototype savior of the world!" she brooded in her mind. She was really upset about that. "I'm not a prototype." she said quietly to herself.  
>She noticed Ruzu come in to her room. She was red in the eyes, like she was crying just a moment before. " Are you ok?" Lilu asked kindly. Ruzu shook her head.<br>"What happened?  
>"Leo locked me in the closet. For an hour." Ruzu said in a trembling voice.<br>"Sit with me." Lilu said lovingly.  
>After a while of talking, they noticed a tap on the window. They sprang up, ready to defend them self's. Suddenly, the window burst open and there was a figure curled up on the floor.<br>When the figure stood up they found it was Timee's oldest daughter Bluee . She looked like Timee had when she burst into Shimu's house. She said "Wanna come rescue your Uncle"  
>"Sure." Lilu said, leading Ruzu out the door.<p>

Chapter one

Timee woke up, stretched, and went outside. She watered the crops, let the animals out, and went shopping. She was out for quite a long time. Occasionally she felt like she forgot something, but she put it to trivial things like forgetting to let out the cows. It was only when she went back home did she realize, with horrible shock, what was wrong. He- Gill was gone.  
>Maybe I should explain. Timee is a rancher in Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. At least, now she is. She used to be a normal human, until that massive glitch opened a portal between that world and ours. After a long, hard, and seemingly pointless journey Timee decided to stay in Harvest Moon forever. Or so she thought.<br>Timee was, to say the least, upset by Gill's disappearance. Ok, it was more like watching an atomic bomb go off. She at once was off to the mayor's house to tell him about the tragedy. After many pauses to "catch his breath", Hamilton told Timee- absolutely nothing. However, while Hamilton was being driven around in a tractor by Gray, this conversation occurred between Timee and Elli. "Timee, I know what is happening to Gill right now!" said Elli "what?" said Timee, her voice saturated with hope, hope that it was something good.."At least, I think..." "What is it!" Timee demanded. "Um..."Elli seemed reluctant to answer. "SPIT IT OUT!" Timee shouted . "!" Elli whimpered. "Did you say Gill was captured by evil darkness spirits!" Timee screamed. "yes" Elli squeaked, cowering in fear. "Well, there's only one thing to do" said Timee. "W–what" Elli was scared to her wits end of what Timee might say. "I'm going to see my mentally unstable brother"

Chapter two

OK, explanation time again. She called her brother, Shimu ,mentally unstable because all he does all day, every day is sit in a laboratory ranting about alien frogs. Or so they thought. But we'll learn about that later.  
>When Timee burst in Shimu instantly began his "frog talk", but when Timee said it was her he stopped.. He ran to the door but halted when he saw Timee "You look awful!" he exclaimed.<br>She did. She was covered with dirt and grime. Her clothes were unwashed and threadbare. Her hair was tangled and ragged. On top of all that, she smelled like a Dumpster. She seemed as she was- a person who came from one hemisphere to the other with no money.  
>"What happened?" Shimu asked. "Believe me, you don't want to know." Timee groaned. "OK, down to business." Shimu said, " let me guess, Gill was captured by evil darkness spirits and you need me to rescue him."Timee blinked and said, "um, yeah, how did you know that?"<br>"Not important."  
>"I think it is."<br>Shimu sighed and said " OK, I got a call from Elli now come with me" " O...K.." Timee said hesitantly as Shimu lead her down to the basement

Chapter three

Shimu lead Timee down many shadowy staircases. "I saw an elevator back there can't we take that?" Timee complained. "No" Shimu said firmly "well why not?" "this is why." Just as Shimu said that, the staircase they were on split in half and they tumbled into the dark.  
>Fortunately , they fell on a large cushion. As Timee surveyed the surroundings she was amazed at one thing- siting around a table were 8...things that looked like large frogs. But they had apposable thumbs. And hats. And weapons. And they were speaking. In English. Shimu walk up to one. "Hey fliblejupnnup" instantly he spun around. He had an emerald green coloring with a sky-blue hat. He also had a sapphire emblazoned on his stomach and hat. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" " Yeash." Shimu said. "OK, hi flible." Thanks."<br>As this was happening another one walked down to where Timee was laying, confused. She was an aquamarine frog with a purple hat. Like flible she had a symbol on her stomach and hat, but unlike him, her's was a gibbous moon.

"Hi, I'm Kiki Jotohei. That is flible Socho." she pointed at the one arguing with Shimu. "This, is 'LOL it's Harry Potter Frog" Gunso!, She said while gesturing to a frog with light red coloring and a brown hat, who's symbol was a dollar sign. "And, YES, that is his name, and you DO have to say it with that excitement or he wont even bother to acknowledging you".

"That is my leader Leo Jotohei." Leo was black with a dark blue hat. His symbol was a crescent moon "Does that mean he's like, your brother?""NO I HATE HIM!"  
>Kiki's normally sunny personality changed to something more like a hurricane. " but your last names are both Jotohei..." Timee said. "No Jotohei is our rank. It means Private First Class." " And..." Kiki sighed and explained. "Socho is Sargent Major, Gunso is Sargent" "Wait, you're all in the military?" "Yes now shut up I have to finish the introduction." "OK."Timee said numbly." "And this is our 3rd youngest recruit Ruzu Shinpei." She pointed to a little frog that still had a tadpole tail. Ruzu was pure white with a black hat. Her symbol was a bomb. Timee ran up to Ruzu, picked her up, and started hugging her. "She's so cute!" "I wouldn't do that." Kiki warned. "Why not?" asked Timee. "That's why" said Kiki, pointing at Ruzu who was morphing strangely. She was glowing and melting. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Ruzu stood. Only, it wasn't Ruzu. She was now all black with a white, battered hat. Her symbol had become a mushroom cloud. The tail was gone. On her hands, there were now gleaming claws. Kiki said, in a rushed tone, "you've awaken her inner demon, zuRu Taii!"<br>"What?"  
>"Just sidestep!"<br>Timee did as she was told. zuRu screamed "zuRu Destroyer!"and a huge ball of dark energy destroyed the ground where Timee was standing just seconds before. Right afterwards, zuRu turned back into Ruzu. "what was that about?" Timee demanded "I..don't..like..to..be..touched." Ruzu said weakly. But as Kiki was about to help Ruzu to a bed to rest Ruzu's head snapped around. "I said I don't like to be touched- Ruzu Blast!" she exclaimed and blasted Kiki to the wall with a beam of white energy.  
>After that painful ordeal they went to meat an other frog- Keronion, as Timee had learned to call them. This one was an orange one with a violet hat and butterfly symbol. She was like Ruzu because of the the still-present tail. "HI!" this one said "I'm Mimi Nitohai." she said with a grin. Timee cowered away. "Relax." Kiki said, then looking at Mimi. " Is it ok if she hugs you?"<br>"Yes!YES!YES!" Mimi said, jumping up and clapping.  
>"You look like a 3 year old tadpole."<br>" Who said that?"  
>It was Leo.<br>"Why are you such a huge JERK!" Kiki shouted. Leo totally ignored her,and walked away.  
>"What a jerk." Timee scoffed, picking up Mimi and squeezing her.<p>

Chapter 4

At this point, you probably have some questions, such as "did Timee forget Gill?" and "why is Leo such a jerk?". All will be answered in the following chapters

Chapter 5

Suddenly Timee dropped her cup. She suddenly remembered what she came here for. "We have to save Gill!" "You just noticed that?" It was Leo,being a jerk, as always. Timee ignored him and ran to Shimu. "We have to go save Gill" Timee shouted "I was waiting for you to say that. Grab Kiki and go!" Shimu said. As they left, nobody noticed that Leo was was following silently to the outside.

Chapter 6

Lilu was furious that her dad had left her alone in the base. " I mean it's not like I'm anyone important. Just a ****ing prototype savior of the world!" she brooded in her mind. She was really upset about that. "I'm not a prototype." she said quietly to herself.  
>She noticed Ruzu come in to her room. She was red in the eyes, like she was crying just a moment before. " Are you ok?" Lilu asked kindly. Ruzu shook her head.<br>"What happened?  
>"Leo locked me in the closet. For an hour." Ruzu said in a trembling voice.<br>"Sit with me." Lilu said lovingly.  
>After a while of talking, they noticed a tap on the window. They sprang up, ready to defend them self's. Suddenly, the window burst open and there was a figure curled up on the floor.<br>When the figure stood up they found it was Timee's oldest daughter Bluee . She looked like Timee had when she burst into Shimu's house. She said "Wanna come rescue your Uncle"  
>"Sure." Lilu said, leading Ruzu out the door.<p> 


End file.
